


I Love You

by RedwinKazier



Series: I Love You| Grahamscott [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Child Neglect, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Friends With Benefits, Grahamscott, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Song: I Love You (Billie Eilish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedwinKazier/pseuds/RedwinKazier
Summary: It was just for fun. Getting involved with Warren Graham was simply because Nathan had heard he was a good lay. Nathan had his doubts, of course, so he thought it would be best to test the rumors himself. Nathan will be the last to admit verbally yet the first to admit mentally, they were true.However, Nathan had layed it out in his head when the whole thing started. It was just for fun. He in no way, shape, or form had feelings for Warren Graham. He would never in any way, shape, or form have feelings for Warren Graham.So, now he wonders, how the hell did I end up here?
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase, Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott
Series: I Love You| Grahamscott [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599529
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to come out on Warren's birthday... and then when I failed at that, it was supposed to come out on Nathan's birthday... and now here we are... November 29th... whoops

It was just for fun. Getting involved with Warren Graham was simply because Nathan had heard he was a good lay. Nathan had his doubts, of course, so he thought it would be best to test the rumors himself. Nathan will be the last to admit verbally yet the first to admit mentally, they were true.  
However, Nathan had layed it out in his head when the whole thing started. It was just for fun. He in no way, shape, or form had feelings for Warren Graham. He would never in any way, shape, or form have feelings for Warren Graham.  
So, now he wonders, how the hell did I end up here?

“No.”  
Warren stares at Nathan in confusion. “No?”  
Nathan nods his head vigorously from his spot on his bed. “No, you don’t.”  
“What do you mean, no, I don’t?” Warren’s look of confusion is quickly fading into that of anger and… hurt. “You get to decide my feelings for me now?”  
Nathan shakes his head and looks down, deciding he didn’t want to look at Warren where he was standing next to his dorm door. “Graham, we have a good thing going here. Don’t ruin it. You can drop the joke. Please, just say it was a joke.”  
Warren scoffs and Nathan sees him throw his arms up out of the corner of his eye. “Oh, so I’m ruining it. Honestly, I thought I was advancing this in a better direction. However, apparently I was wrong. This whole thing is just a joke at this point, Nathan. You can’t even call by my first name and yet you’re just fine with me pounding into you like you never have to walk again. I’m just gonna go.”  
Nathan looks up to see Warren gathering his stuff to leave. He doesn’t stop him. It was only after Warren left that Nathan realized he’d never seen Warren cry…  
Not until exactly 54 seconds ago when he told Nathan Prescott the words he hadn’t even heard from his parents in over 12 years.

I Love You.

Nathan Prescott had never been so offended by his best friend. He was sat at a table having his usual coffee date with Victoria when he heard the most absurd thing ever.  
“You’re shitting me.”  
Victoria rolled her eyes and said, “I’m not. Think about it Nathan. You never got this worked up over those words when one of your other flings said it.” She then continued to sip her coffee while staring at Nathan over her mug.  
“I… I… I do not love Warren Graham. That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard… I’d say in my whole life, but said person just told me they loved me.” Nathan made a face before going back to his coffee. Victoria assumed it was supposed to be one of disgust. It really just turned out to be one of hurt.  
Victoria sighed and set down her mug. “Look… I know how you defenses work, Nate. I’ve seen them in action. Why are you using them against me?”  
“I’m not-”  
“Yes,” Victoria interrupted him, “you are. I know that this scares you, and since it scares you, you’re going to avoid admitting it because the second you admit it, it makes it real.” Nathan just stared silently at his mug. Victoria reached over to take one of his hands in hers. “I know It’s scary, Nate, but you gotta own up. Not because you owe it to him- although, you do- but because you owe it to yourself.”  
Nathan looked at her in exhaustion. “When did you get so good at this?”  
Victoria smiled. “My girlfriend is quite the teacher.” With that, she paid the full tab and left Nathan to brew in his own presence.

Nathan didn’t sleep that night. Events from the past night and that morning were running through his head. The idea that the events even happened were still surreal to him.  
Love… He wished the human race never learned of the word. He wished they never learned of the emotion in general. It was a stupid emotion. It was an emotion that was made up to make kids believe in something. I was an emotion made to give people hope.  
Hope… That was another stupid one. People who had hope just ended up hurt. Look at where it landed Warren.  
Nathan picked up his phone and debated what he was about to do. After turning his phone on and off about four times, he finally decide why the hell not.

Nathan- My goal wasn’t to make you cry.

Warren- Yeah? Well you missed your mark.  
Nathan sighed before turning his phone off. He threw his phone somewhere on his bed before tossing one arm over his stomach and one over his eyes.  
This was going to be a long night.

The biggest downfall of your best friend dating the best friend of the guy who told you he loved you, Nathan quickly came to learn, was that you were bound to run into each other. Unfortunately for Nathan, that just so happened to mean literally.  
Nathan was making his way over to where he was supposed to be meeting his best friend when it happened. He was looking down at his phone when he heard, “Yeah, yeah. I’ve got it! Absolutely no Dr. Pep, you heathens.” Before a body was running into his. “I am so sor-”  
The voice cut off when Nathan looked up. Warren.  
“I’m sorry, Nate.” Warren said with a sad smile on his face. “I wasn’t watching where I was going. Gotta go, though. Getting drinks for the girls.” Nathan just stared dumbly. Warren looked mildly uncomfortable, fiddling with his jacket sleeves, but still smiling nonetheless. “Well… you want anything?” Nathan just shook his head so Warren just nodded and awkwardly patted him on the shoulder. “Good talk, buddy.” With that, he was gone.  
What had Nathan done?

Nathan couldn’t do it anymore. He couldn’t. It hurt him to see the way Warren looked at him every day. It wasn’t even that he frowned or glared. It was the fact that he didn’t. He just kept giving Nathan these sad smiles whenever he passed and Nathan couldn’t handle it anymore.  
That was the exact reason Nathan found himself standing outside Warren’s dorm door at three in the morning heavily regretting the fact that he’s already knocked.  
When Warren opened the door with a confused, “Nathan?” Nathan knew his face was red from crying, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to care.  
“I love you.” Nathan just spewed out. He was done holding it in. The words felt like a physical weight on him and now that they were gone, he felt so much lighter.  
Warren, however looked confused. His sleep-ridden brain not seeming to have yet caught up with him. “You what?”  
Nathan took a deep breath that didn’t seem to do him any good because his next words came out in a whisper as he stared at his own sock clad feet. “I don’t want to.” He took another steadying breath before looking up at Warren and just saying. “I love you, and it’s the scariest thing I’ve ever felt. I didn’t know how to react when you told me. I don’t think you understand that my parents don’t even say that to me. Hell! They don’t even say it to each other!” Warren looked a bit overwhelmed so Nathan took a calming breath before continuing. “I didn’t understand what I was feeling. This is all new to me, Grah-” Warren made a face and Nathan meekly changed his wording. “Warren.” Nathan smiled and realized he liked that sound. “Warren. I like calling you Warren.”  
Warren looked concerned and said, “It is my name. It’s what you should be calling me.”  
Nathan just smiled. “Yeah, but if I call you by your first name, it means you mean something to me.”  
Warren raised an eyebrow. “Do I? Mean something to you, that is.”  
Nathan thought about it for a second before smiling and nodding. “You do, Warren. You do mean something to me.” Nathan took one last deep breath before saying, “You mean hope, which is another thing I didn’t believe in until a really pretty boy who I heard a rumor about stepped into my circle.”  
“And what do you think so far?” Warren asked reaching out to take Nathan’s hand.  
Nathan looked down at their attached hands and smiled even bigger. “I think I could get used to this.”

**Author's Note:**

> So now the question is... Do I make a sequel?
> 
> Also... I have a loser's club ot7 book pretty much based off of ABBA songs in the works... Would anyone be interested?


End file.
